dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans/Joining a Clan
Clan gen no clan.png|Top Clans Clan search v2.png|Search for a Clan If you wish not to create a Clan and have a lot of responsibilities in your hands, you can always try and search for a Clan. Searching for a Clan has its own advantage: you don't have to waste Gems and have a big cargo of responsibilities in your hands. But joining a Clan isn't that easy - each Clan has their own requirements and type, and if you want to join the top tier Clans, the requirements are quite specific which can be a tough act to follow. Though some Clans are quite laid back and don't require that big of requirements, if only, they just require the basis like be respectful to other members and don't be a hacker. The best way to search for a Clan is to write a post in The Barracks of Valhallahttp://forum.schoolofdragons.com/forums/community/barracks-valhalla at the SoD Forums about how your in search for a Clan as well as head to the "Search" section to search for Clans by name or to the "Top Clans" section to check on the top tier Clans who are more likely to enter Clash of Clans - that is, if Clash of Clans are a big interest of yours. A big disadvantage is becoming a Member of a Clan depends on the requirements (mostly applies to top tier Clans) and the type of Clan - there's a total of 3 types of Clans: Open for All, Invite Only and Private. *'Open/Open for All:' Players are free to join the Clan at their own will, which means it has the disadvantage of having no control over who can join and who can't; *'Invite Only:' Players rely on invites to join the Clan, which allows a better control over who can join and who can't but also means that Leader and Elders have to deal with lots of join requests which can potentially slow down the game; *'Closed/Private:' The reverse Invite Only type - Clan relies on invites to gather more members, which has the disadvantage of relying on the Leader and Elders' trust on who's trustworthy to join the Clan and won't causes problems within clanmen. When you view a Clan, it will show the Clan's: *Name and description; *Number of points/Trophies; *Number of Members out of the limit; *Type; *Crest; *List of Members; If the Clan is Invite Only, a join option will appear and you get to write a small message to come with the Join Request though it's not necessary - it's a matter of time for the Leader or Elders accept the request. While you get to join a Clan without any big waste of Gems, a major disadvantage in joining a Clan is some Leaders will have a big mutual connection with the Clan- while some Clans are just laid back and hold no grudges for a clanman leaving, some Clans will treat the Clan as a family and won't take a sudden abandoning kindly - they will question your decision and some won't allow players to leave until they announce their abandoning first. Disrespecting the requirements can also lead to the Leader kick you out for not obeying to the requirements. A big requirement found in multiple Clans are Trophies (represented as points with the v3.0.0 Trophy ) - because Clans require Trophies to increase their Clan Rank, some Clans will ask for an active Member who collects Trophies on a daily basis. So when joining a Clan, do be careful on what Clan you're stepping on because one wrong move can go from nothing to send you into a downwards spiral of controversies. References